


un•re•quit•ed

by Yoru_kun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki!Keith, Hanahaki!Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_kun/pseuds/Yoru_kun
Summary: UnrequitedA feeling, especially love, that doesn't get returned or rewarded. That's what Keith's feelings for Lance were; unrequited. He thought he was able to deal with it just fine and that he could forget his love for Lance but that wasn't quite the case.





	1. Blue Eyed Idiot

He knew his feelings would never be requited but he still couldn't help to fall in love with his rival, Lance. There was no way that he couldn't stare at Lance's beautiful ocean blue eyes, his cute freckles and his perfectly tanned skin. There was nothing that he didn't like about the blue paladin besides the fact that Lance was straight. Nothing could change that fact about him and Keith knew that but he still fell in love with Lance. He kept his feelings for himself hoping that they might dissappear over time. If Keith was on earth he could just avoid him and go on with his life but that wasn't the case. He tried to distract himself with training or bonding time with his lion but there never really was a moment when Lance wasn't on his mind.

At the beginning he really hated Lance so how was it possible that Keith fell so hard for his comrade. The feelings he pushed to the back of his mind were making him angry. Keith was angry at himself for falling in love in the middle of the war. He knew he eventually would have to tell at least someone to get it out of his systems but only if the feelings wouldn't vanish.

Shiro who knew Keith very well noticed that something was off with him. It was only a matter of time until they would question the red paladin about it. He was uncomfortable with being the center of peoples attention so he usually wouldn't socialize much.  
Everyone sat at the table for dinner and chatted happily with each other. Everyone but Keith who was even more quiet than usual. For some odd reason was Coran the only one who noticed that. When dinner was finished everyone brought their plates away before they went to their chambers to get some rest. Coran decided to give the red paladin a little visit and luckily he was still awake and opened the door for Coran.  
"Good Evening Keith. I have been noticing your behavior the last few days and it's quite worrying. Is there something on your mind?", Coran looked worried at the young male in front of him. Keith was a little surprised at Coran for noticing such little details. He let out a sigh and answered him:" I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. Thanks for your concern though, Coran." Before the space uncle left Keith gave him a quick weak smile.

-

Even after another week Keith's feelings for Lance were still present and even stronger than ever before. The one time he had to fell in love was with his rival Lance in the middle of a war. Lance was the definition of a womanizer. He was as straight as a ruler. It hurt Keith whenever Lance was flirting with one of those alien girls but he was also jealous of them for getting all of Lance's attention.  
Keith always knew that he was gay and he was totally cool with that. He even talked with Shiro about it but right now he wished that he would have pretended to be straight and would have hooked up with one of the girls at the garrison.

Keeping all these feelings just to himself was slowly making him sick to the stomach and he wanted to tell someone. The now teenage boy was never good with dealing with emotions. He thought the whole thing over a few times more before deciding to talk with Shiro about it. His brother was the only one who knew that he was gay and the only one where he was sure to keep his secret but also support him no matter what.

The Red paladin was sure that the black paladin would either be in his room or at the bridge and since his room was nearer he went their first. As he noticed that Shiro wasn't there he went to the bridge successfully. "Shiro? Do you have a moment?", Keith asked in a rather gentle voice. As an answer the adult nodded and followed Keith outside. "What's the matter? Something is bothering you, isn't it?", he asked smiling gently at the boy on front of him trying to reasure him. "It's... How do I say that?", Keith was mumbling to himself until Shiro put a hand on his should and told him that Keith could tell him everything. "I have feelings for Lance", he just said it straight forward and waited for a reaction from his brother. "That's a surprise but how long do you already feel like that for Lance?", he asked but Keith just shrugged and looked at his concerned face. "Are... Are you okay?", he tightened his grip. Keith smiled just lightly and nodded:"I'm doing fine. I'm only in love with him." Shiro saw the others heading their way so he grabbed his younger brother and took him to his room.

"You might be fine right now but you should confess to Lance fast. This could always take a bad turn so please take care of you.", he looked worriedly at Keith who nodded a little unsure at first. They talked a little bit more about this before they joined the others at the Bridge. Their friends were busy debating whether to go to the base of the Blade of Marmora or not. When Keith and Shiro joined the argument they were quick to decide to go there. Shiro should decide who would go with him and decided to take Keith with him. He was glad that he got chosen but he was also really nervous. Did he really want to go there? He could be finding out things he didn't even want to know. For example why he had a blade from them or maybe something about the thing that happened when he got in contact with quintessence. He was scared that there might just be something wrong with him but tried to push that to the back of his mind.


	2. About trust and bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not easy to write since I don't remember every detail about the first seasons so I'm sorry that it isn't completely accurate.  
> I still hope you can enjoy it.

Shiro hold Keith in his arms and checked his injuries. He couldn’t quite believe that his smaller brother was part Galra but looking back it made a lot of sense to him now. “Was it necessary to hurt him like this? The wound on his shoulder will probably become a scar…”, Shiro spoke with concern in his voice. Kolivan took a look at the Paladins deciding what would be the best to say. “It has always been tradition. It would be no fair if there was an exception for him.”, Kolivan helped the two of them up and led them back. “If it is still alright with you I would like to work together with Voltron. May I accompany you back to the castle of Lions?”, Shiro only nodded as an answer as all three of them made their way to the red lion.  
Keith might have been hurt but he insisted on piloting back in the Red Lion. They remembered to let Allura and Coran back in the castle know before they would grow too worried. They shortly arrived there and everyone greeted them. Shiro was supporting Keith and went to get him patched up. The princess wasn’t pleased to see that there was a Galra on her ship and she wasn’t pleased to find out that the red paladin was part Galra. She was angry at Keith for hiding it from everyone and was very wary around Kolivan.  
Right now she had to concentrate on saving the universe though so she let the two Galra’s be and helped with the plan against Zarkon. It was her top priority to create peace in the universe and to stop Zarkon from destroying other planets. For that she would almost do anything.  
-  
Keith watched in amusement as Lance explained the whole plan to Hunk again. He was making silly motions while doing so which made Keith wanting to laugh slightly but he kept his neutral expression. The red paladin would never admit that he actually found the blue paladin funny or liked him. There was just no way that he could get Lance to like him back.   
Everyone was back to planning about who would go with who and what tasks they would take. Hunk and Keith would be selecting the crystals that were needed for the giant teludav. At first Hunk thought it wouldn’t be much trouble but that changed when he got to know that they had to get inside a Weblum through their gills.  
Hunk wouldn’t let that get to him at first and was trying to lift the mood through jokes which didn’t seem to work for Keith because he only got grumpy.   
-  
He was back at the castle of lions again and Lance was at a corner in the room and stared at him. Of course the hot headed paladin noticed the stares at his back but decided to ignore it since he didn’t want to cause any trouble. The red paladin waited for further instructions until a hand was resting on his shoulder. “Hey buddy, uh, you okay?”, Lance asked carefully letting his hand on the other ones shoulder. “Yeah, I guess I’m just a little tired.”, he answered. The Cuban boy took his hand away and smiled softly. “I know it’s very busy right now and the discovery about you being part Galra wasn’t easy on everyone but things will eventually calm down. I know Allura’s and your relationship is being tested right now but you should know that I don’t see you differently than before and I think Shiro thinks the same.”, he gives the other one a reassuring smile. Keith nods slowly in response and the corners of his lip is twitching up the slightest. Lance jokingly salutes before going back to what he was doing before.  
Kolivan was consulting something with Antok and Allura. Shiro joined them shortly as well along with Coran. Keith couldn’t really hear what it was about but he didn’t like the suspicious glances that he got from the princess regularly. Antok left the conversation and stood at the side waiting for Kolivan to finish as well. Shiro left the discussion as his part was finished and went over to his little brother.   
“Do you need something, Shiro?”, he asked curiously. “No, I just wanted to check up on you.”, he rested one of his hands on his own hip. The black paladin took a quick glance at Antok and Kolivan before looking at Keith again. “I hope you didn’t run into too much trouble at your mission with Hunk.”, not sure if body contact was okay he left his hand at his side instead of putting it on Keith’s shoulder or head. “Everything is fine. Hunk was trying his best to make it not awkward on the ride there.”  
-  
Things were cooling down inside the team. The only one who still had trouble with Keith being part Galra was the princess and she wasn’t making it easy for the red paladin. It was frustrating but he had a duty to fulfill which he wouldn’t abandon. He already decided it way back ago that he wouldn’t abandon anyone, not his mission nor the team. The texan boy promised it to himself that he would protect his friends – his family – and he would especially look after Lance. He knew that the Cuban boy missed earth and just wanted to see his family again. Speaking about Lance he started to remember his garrison days again when he was still only a kid and did nothing but cause other people trouble – especially Shiro. Then he remembered Lance as a kid again. The blue paladin was cute as a kid and Keith couldn’t believe that he didn’t remember him back then when he helped him to rescue Shiro. What he also couldn’t believe was that he fell for the boy so quickly when he finally met him again. Fate was just not granting Keith what he wanted and that was truly frustrating.


	3. Red Asters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to be clear. Nobody of the Dads died. Not Ulaz or Thace or Antok. They all live.

He couldn’t believe it. No, he didn’t want to believe it. The one thing he was always afraid off happened – of course it had to. Shiro was gone. No one knew why or how it happened, but everyone tried their best to help. After some time however they had to find a new Paladin for the back lion. Keith knew it would eventually come to this, but it felt like they were giving up on Shiro – his brother.  
At the end Keith switched to the black lion, Lance became his right-hand man and switched to Red and Allura ended up becoming Blue’s new Paladin. It wasn’t easy – not at all – and he had his trouble being a good leader for everyone else while also balancing his responsibilities at the Blade of Marmora. He grew tired and restless and everyone seemed to get mad at him, but he didn’t care.  
The Red Paladin just wanted Shiro back and even if Lance and himself got closer he just wanted the feelings for the Cuban boy to disappear. Everything was just too much for him and he was starting too feel more comfortable around the Blades than his friends at the Castle of Lions. So, he started to do more missions for them than to do his duties as a Paladin.   
Then they found Shiro – finally – but he refused to pilot Black again. Lance was starting to doubt himself and Keith would reassure him. There was no way he would ignore Lance if help was needed. He himself however couldn’t turn to anyone for help and he was getting desperate. Keith spent more and more time at the Blade of Marmora and the others seemed to get mad at him. Finally, Shiro started to pilot Black again and so Keith left for the Blade thinking he was unwanted at the Castle.   
-  
“The kit doesn’t seem to be in a good state.”, Antok said when he looked up from his blade. His bondmate – Kolivan – hummed in response and stopped reviewing the new reports. “I have noticed it too. Should we consult Ulaz about it? He is far more intrigued in Human behaviour and biology than any other Galra on the base.”, he suggested and got up from his seat. Antok nodded and both made their way to Ulaz. At first, they checked the Med Bay for the Galra but when he wasn’t there they figured he was with Thace in their shared quarters. They arrived quickly there and got let in as soon as they knocked on the door. “What can I do for you, Leader?”, Major Thace asked a little surprised about their arrival. “Well, actually we are here to speak to Ulaz.”, Kolivan said as he straightened. Ulaz looked confused between the two of them. “It’s about the kit – Keith. He doesn’t seem to feel well but he hasn’t gone to the Medical Bay either.”, Antok explained calmly but Kolivan could hear the worried undertone in his voice. “Do you think he is sick?”, Ulaz asked as he got up and grabbed his stuff. The doctor grew worried after all Keith was still a rather young kit in Galra terms. Kolivan shook his head lightly. “We don’t really know but we figured you could tell after an examination maybe.”, Kolivan explained.  
-  
A month went by before Ulaz was finally able to examine the kit. Keith was practically avoiding the Med Bay so Antok had to give him some light bruises – of course nothing too bad since he was kit – before he finally went to the Med Bay. Even then he probably wouldn’t have gone if Regris hadn’t accompanied him.   
At first Ulaz didn’t found any indications that the kit was sick. Merely, signs of stress which he guessed was from the things that happened at the Castle. Still, he wanted to make a complete check up since he hadn’t done that yet. Every blade would get one at least once a year to be sure they were healthy and to adjust their diet if needed. Keith did not have a personalized diet yet so there could be the possibility that he got not enough or too much nutrition’s for his hybrid body.  
Ulaz started with checking for any other injuries, then made sure his muscles and bones were fine. He run a blood test as well and of course scanned the red Paladin at last. When Ulaz went over the results he heard a choking sound from behind him. He was at Keith’s side almost instantly and helped the young Blade into a more comfortable position. When he wanted to give the kit something he could vomit into however there were petals coming out of the boy’s mouth. “What the-“, Ulaz looked over the results on his data pad when he noticed the scan of his lungs. There were flowers blooming inside the kits lungs. Ulaz heard about this before. It was a disease which was caused by unrequited love. The disease was called Hanahaki Disease and there were only two ways to cure it. “How long? No, who?”, the Galra asked the concern in his voice clear. “I’m not sure how long. Probably some weeks already. And for who… I…”, Keith went quiet and there were tears building up in his eyes. The doctor took Keith into his arms and started to purr quietly. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me, but you can’t wait too long to make a decision.”, he told him quietly.   
Thace poked his head inside but stayed quiet when he saw the two of them. “Kit, I won’t make this decision for you. Love is something very delicate and it is not my choice if you should pursue it or give it up. Why don’t you tell me about these flowers though, hm?”, he was trying to ease up the mood which gladly worked. By now Thace made his way to the two of them and ran his hand in soothing motions over the kits back. Keith looked at the two and looked at the petals that came out of him only minutes ago. There were mostly purple petals but also a few red and blue ones. “I’m not too educated about flowers but those seem to be Asters. The flower represents love and patience. For the colour of the flower it’s our colour duo.”, he explained in a gentle voice. The two Galra’s looked at each other and nodded knowingly at each other. “Would you like to spend this night at our quarters, kit?”, Major Thace asked with a gentle look. When the boy nodded Ulaz lifted him into his arms and all three made their way to the quarters. Thace already wrote Kolivan what the problem was on their way there but left the real report to Ulaz.   
Even if the kit didn’t say who it was that the boy fell in love with they already knew. Even if they didn’t know the tip about the colour duo would have given it away immediately. They didn’t want their kit to be in such pain, but they couldn’t intimidate the Blue Paladin – Lance – into going out with Keith. Neither less could they decide for him to get the flowers removed. They wanted it to be real love from both sides or that the kit would make that decision for himself. The two – actually four – were completely helpless and they couldn’t stand it. They wanted to help, but there was no way.   
-  
Kolivan was scared for Keith’s life while Antok wanted to rip the head of the one who was responsible for this off. Ulaz was making regular check ups to record the progress of the disease. It didn’t seem to progress as fast as usually which was probably because they were first in space and second because Keith hasn’t seen Lance for long and hadn’t had any contact to him. Thace always made sure that the kit was taking care of himself or in other words he has taken up the role of the kits mother. The bonds between the mates as well as the different individuals grew stronger and both pair of bondmates started to act as the kits parents. Everyone was worried about Keith and even he himself was scared. Would he die without ever knowing how Lance felt for him? Or would he loose his feelings before finding out that Lance had maybe felt the same all the time?


	4. Braveness

Team Voltron was out on a new mission. They were strengthening their alliance by joining their forces with the inhabitants of the planet Vuphillon. Their species were called Al-Aswad. Their appearance reminded the Paladins a lot of dark elves from earth games or media.

Their leader was a young woman called Shesh Asha. In comparison to the other Al-Aswad her skin was almost completely white, and she had long dark blue hair. On top of that her sclera where pitch black and her iris was also a darkish glowing blue. She was a rarity on their planet and Lance did admit that she was quite the beauty. Since they were there for negotiations he refrained from any kind of flirting.

There was a fest hold just for the confirming of their alliance. Multiple speeches were hold and they had a lot of variety of foods, which were very resembling to human foods. It was a happy event where the Paladins were able to relax a little for a while. It was rather rare that they got to slack off these days and they were thankful for every opportunity that they had. Even sleep would come short more frequently than in the past.

The festivities were going for quite some time and everyone was enjoying it. But something had to go wrong after all.

-

The masses outside were in panic and one of the soldiers came running to the leader. Shesh Asha brought the piece of mind back while clearing the circumstances. Apparently, there was a Galra fleet nearing them. She turned to Allura and bowed slightly. “I feel bad for asking this soon when we just formed an alliance but please help us out.”, she looked up at the princess and the other Paladins again. “Don’t worry about it. We will take care of this. Please bring the others to safety for the time being.”, Allura excused herself and made her way to the blue lion.

This would be a piece of cake, _right_?

-

Pidge was on the fleet together with Lance. She wanted to gain information about her father and her brother. So to ensure her security Lance went with her.

They got into the information deck without being seen and knocked the Galra there out. Pidge went to work straight away and downloaded the information while Lance stood patrol. Nobody of the two paid the unconscious Galra attention since they were already knocked out. This was their mistake.

One of the Galra got his consciousness back and attacked the two Paladins. They were fighting with all that they had but just the two of them head on against a commander wouldn’t end too well. The Commander launched an attack against Pidge, but Lance threw himself in front of Pidge.

-

When they were finally on the Castle of Lions again everyone was at his side almost in an instant. Coran already prepared a Healing Pod in the Med Bay for the boy. Allura was the one who carried him there accompanied by Shiro. The other two, Hunk and Pidge, were left to change the Castle’s course.

Coran was sure that Lance would make a full recovery and there wouldn’t be any long-term damage to his vocal chords, but he might have a little trouble the first days after coming out of the Pod. Allura was relieved to hear that Lance would be fine and Shiro asked him to make a full-body scan just to make sure there wasn’t anything else wrong.

Even if Lance wasn’t in a Pod for long, the Paladins found that time very unbearable. Without the blue Paladin it was very quiet in the Castle, so everyone was happy to see Lance out of the Pod again. “How long was I in there?”, his voice was raspy which made himself wince a bit. “Only a few vargas. Your voice should return to normal in a few quintants as well.”, Coran laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. They left the Med Bay together and made their way to the dining hall to eat dinner together. Hunk made Lance’s favourite food to lift his mood up, Pidge thanked him multiple times for saving her back then, Allura was still looking after him and Shiro praised him for being brave but also scolded him and Pidge for being that reckless.

-

A few days later Lance made his way to the Med Bay once again. He only just finished his beauty routine and breakfast, but Coran said he needed to talk him as soon as possible. It was concerning Lance to hear Coran like that, but he tried his best to stay calm.

When he arrived in the Med Bay, he made his way to Coran. “Hey, um, what’s the matter?”, the nervousness was clearly showing in his voice.

“Good Morning, my boy. I performed a scan on you and noticed something a little weird. Since I’ve never seen something like this, I wanted to ask you. Do you know what this might be?”, Coran showed him his scans. That’s when Lance’s breath hitched.


	5. White Carnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned for this to turn out way different but I lost all my writing for this chapter.  
> The end stayed the same though. Also, I would like to apologize for taking so long for the last chapter.

“That? That’s nothing to worry about!”, he smiled at the Altean. It was a faked smile like he tried to convince not only someone else but himself as well. Coran took another look at the scans of Lance’s lunges and sighed. “If you say so then it is that way. Please, come to me whenever you need to, okay?”, he knew it wasn’t true, but he wasn’t going to stick his nose in something that wasn’t his business, so he only offered his help for whenever the boy needed. “Well, I should get to training! Wouldn’t want that Pidge would get better than me.”, with that he went out of the Medical Bay.

_“What should I do? I can’t continue like this forever… He doesn’t even like me! I mean… I don’t even like guys, right? I only like girls, right?”_

-

“I beg you. Please make a choice. I don’t want to see you suffer like this any longer… No one of us wants to.”, Thace was holding Keith close to himself. There were flowers everywhere in his room. “I beg you, please.”

Ulaz entered the room and looked at his mate who was holding _their_ kit. He wondered when they all – Antok, Kolivan, Thace, and himself – started thinking of Keith as their kit. That’s right, Keith was only a child, but he fought in this war which wasn’t even his while also struggling with his heritage and feelings. “Let’s go to the nest, okay?”, he asked in a gentle voice. Kolivan and Antok were already waiting in the nesting room for them. The kit nodded lightly and was still clutching onto Thace’s arm when they went to the shared room.

Keith was fatigued, and he just wanted to cuddle up with one of his dads and sleep. He really didn’t want to suffer anymore but he still couldn’t just throw the feelings that he had for Lance away.

As soon as he entered the room though he was pulled into a hug by Antok. It was funny that he looked like the most dangerous Galra in the Blade of Marmora, but he was just a real big softie inside. Keith purred as he hugged Dad Number 3 back before laying down in the Nest of pillows.

-

“You have the Hanahaki Disease.”, she stated as if it was known by the world – universe. “What the quiznack, Pidge?”, he whisper-shouted at her. She looked at him with pity. “Let me guess. You have it for 2 months?”, Pidge asked, and Lance nodded as an answer. “You should tell him. And you should do it soon.”, Lance sighed to himself. He knew that she meant to tell Keith. After all she was the smartest person on the team.

“It will be fine. You know, Shiro is gay and Hunk is Pan. They won’t care if you are bi.”, with that she left me to myself again.

_“I don’t want to tell him. My heart will be broken. I love him.”_

-

“What’s the matter, Pidge?”, Kolivan was accepting a call from the Castle of Lions. On the screen was a clearly worried Pidge. “We need your assistance preferably right now.”, with that she got Kolivan’s full attention. “What’s the situation?”, his voice grew more serious.

Pidge exclaimed the situation to him and when they cut the video call Kolivan was already on his way to make a pod ready. He also took his communicator and called Antok with it. “I want you to get Keith, Thace and Ulaz and come into the hangars. We will be going to the Castle of Lion’s.”, after that he continued on his task.

The others didn’t take long to meet up with their leader. Their kit was hurrying along with a very anxious look on his face.

-

“-stabilized him…. Lucky.... Hunk found- “, _Coran was talking to someone._

_“What happened? Where am I? Is everyone else alright? It hurts”_

He could faintly make out who Coran was talking to. Shiro looked so trouble and panicked.

_“It hurts”_

Their eyes met and Shiro looked like he was about to cry. Coran noticed and twirled around.

_“Make it stop”_

Someone else came into the room but Lance couldn’t make them out. His vision was so blurry that he was only able to make out that a Galra entered. He only heard it faintly but there was shouting.

_“Stop!”_

The shouting grew louder. Another Galra - much taller with darker fur - entered the room. They asked something, but everything was so muffled. However, he could make out a soft beeping in the background. Someone was trying to force their way into the room while shouting… his name?

_“Keith?”_

-

Keith was currently in his room at the Castle of Lion’s. He had locked himself in there and cried for a long time. He was used to getting hurt, but this was on a whole other level. When he finally stopped crying, he had already fell asleep. The thoughts weren’t going away though. Lance might die and they wouldn’t tell him why.

-

“What’s happening to Lance? Could someone please explain this?”, Allura finally asked when everyone – excluding Keith and Lance – was on the bridge. “I wasn’t sure when I looked into it but are there actually flowers growing in his lungs?”, Coran sounded just as confused about all of this.

“It’s called Hanahaki Disease. The translation would be _flower_ and _to throw up._ At least Keith said that”, Thace recalled Keith talking about it. Shiro sighed sadly as he heard it from Thace.

_Keith didn’t got them removed_

Allura waited for Shiro to explain it further.

-

When Keith woke up again, he sneaked into the Medical Bay. He sat down besides Lance and hold onto the Cubans hand. A sob escaped him while he was trying not to cry. “Please, don’t die on me Lance. I love you.”, he was honest thinking that Lance was still too out of it.

_“Keith, is that really how you feel?”_

Lance was able to hear more clearly again. Since someone came again, he opened his eyes to look at them. He was surprised that it really was Keith, but more than happy that the boy felt the same as him.

“You made flowers grow in my lungs and although they are beautiful, I can’t breathe.”, he looked into the half Galra’s eyes as he whispered. Keith looked at him in shock. That was the moment he broke down crying another time. “We are such idiots.”, Keith smiled through his tears.

“Let’s stop this all, together.”, Lance took Keith’s hand into his.

-

“Hanahaki Disease is an illness that was born from one-sided love. The patient harbours strong feelings for a certain person yet that person is unaware or unable to reciprocate these feelings back. When this happens, the patient starts coughing and regurgitate any petals of any kind of flower. The plant will then have started to grow within the lungs and continue to grow until it fully takes over.

One way of curing this disease is through surgery. The doctors would carefully extract the plant from the patient's lungs, curing them instantly. Couple problems with this method is that once it's removed, the patient will lose all feelings for that person that they liked, and most people find this hard and unable to let it go easily.

Another way is the patient confess their feelings for the person that they hold feelings for and hope that the other person likes them back. It's said that it's required for these feelings are to be requited or the disease will continue."


End file.
